The registered documents of the reference DE-GM 296 17 642 discloses a device for applying labels to compact disks (CDs). This device usually delivers good results and is easy to handle.
However, the CD must first be placed on the device by hand; then the press-cover must be pressed at the CD from above, and a combined pressing down must ensue. After the end of the process, the CD has to be removed from the device again by hand.
The invention is concerned with the technical problem of providing a device that is easier to use and that applies labels to CDs in a more reliable manner.